


hold my hand and keep me close

by emilia_kaisa



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Pre-Relationship, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: "Hey Brian? Javi changed sessions or something?""Oh, no." Brian shook his head "He messaged me, he's a little bit sick. But he should be back very soon."Yuzuru blinked at that, confused, and when he got back to his exercises, but he couldn't focus as well as before. He couldn't help but think about Javi, for some reason. When Yuzuru was sick his mom would wrap him in blankets and force to stay in bed, bringing him tea and soup. But Javi was living alone, who would help him?





	hold my hand and keep me close

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I'm having a pretty low time so let's make an attempt to do some healing? This is short and kinda plotless but hey, it's angst free, so I hope you enjoy!  
> 

Training had started ten minutes ago and Javi was nowhere to be seen. Yuzuru shook his head, clicking his tongue with disapproval. During the past years he had gotten used to Javi coming in last minute, but lately he was late very rarely. 

Oh well, it was Javi's choice if he didn't want to prepare himself better for Europeans and worlds. Yuzuru didn't intend to train any differenlyt while Javi was absent, he had his goals, like getting his world championship back. 

But after half an hour, with Javi still not there, Yuzuru grew curious. 

"Hey Brian? Javi changed his session or something?" 

"Oh, no." Brian shook his head "He messaged me, he's a little bit sick. But he should be back very soon." 

Yuzuru blinked at that, confused, and when he got back to his exercises, but he couldn't focus as well as before. He couldn't help but think about Javi, for some reason. When he was sick his mom would wrap him in blankets and force to stay in bed, bringing him tea and soup. But Javi was living alone, who would help him? 

It wasn't like they were best friends or anything, but they were fairly close, and suddenly Yuzuru was feeling very uncomfortable with a thought that Javi was all alone while feeling unwell. It just… felt wrong. 

So after an hour of inner debate, he decided what to do. Brian looked at him a bit weirdly when Yuzuru asked him for Javi's address, but then smiled when Yuzuru was typing it, asking Google for help. 

"That's so nice of you." Brian said "Just try not to catch the same thing, okay?" 

"Uhh, sure." Yuzuru mumbled absently, forming a text to his mom "No worries." 

 

 

Yuzuru bounced on his feet, already a bit impatient. He knew that Javi wouldn't answer five seconds after Yuzuru's knocking, but still. Yuzuru was feeling weirdly excited to see Javi, and also…. a bit nervous? Which was weird, because he was also feeling a sense of duty, somehow. Like it was his job, to make sure that Javi was fine. 

Javi opened the door after what felt like hours but couldn't be longer than two minutes. 

"Yuzu?" he asked, his voice raw "What are you doing here? Is everything okay?" 

Yuzuru felt like he should be the one asking those questions, because Javi didn't look too good. His cheeks were in unhealthy shade of pink, eyes bleary and hair sticking in all directions. He was wearing a sweater that was clearly too big for him and he still looked like he was cold. 

"Brian said you sick." Yuzuru said finally, realizing that Javi was waiting for his answer "I wanted to check. And I have something." 

"Oh, that's so nice, but you didn't have to-" Javi's words were cut off by his own cough and Yuzuru winced at the sound. 

"You went to the doctor?" he asked, stepping inside the apartment and closing the door "Sounds bad." 

"It's just a flu." Javi insisted, his voice hoarse "It's nothing. And you probably shouldn't be here, I don't want you to get sick-" 

"I have this." Yuzuru announced, taking a mask out of his pocket and quickly covering his mouth and nose "Here, good. Javi wants tea? I bought some, and medicine my mom says is good." 

Javi stared at him for a moment, clearly stunned, but then only sighed, shoulders dropping in defeat. 

"Javi likes tea." he announced "Uh, kitchen is-" 

"I will be okay. You go and sit." 

Javi's kitchen was tiny and there was a lot of stuff in there, but at least it was clean. It was kind of weird, how comfortable and sure Yuzuru was feeling in there, in that unfamiliar space, but maybe it was sense of the mission carrying him through it all. Because really, no one should be alone when sick, even if he was a grown man. 

Javi's living room was only a bit more spacious than the kitchen, and also a bit more clustered. It had a nice feel, though, and Yuzuru smiled to himself when he saw Javi on the sofa, wrapped in a blanket and in half lying position. 

"Tea and medicine." Yuzuru announced, putting it on the table and Javi raised his head, blinking at him slowly. 

"Maybe you're a hallucination." he wondered and Yuzuru grinned behind his mask. 

"No."

"I'm confused." Javi sighed, reaching for the cup "How do you know my address?"

"I asked Brian." Yuzuru said, sitting on the other end of the sofa. Now, with nothing to do, he was feeling a little bit unsure. 

"Of course. It still doesn’t explain why are you here." Javi said gently and Yuzuru huffed, a bit annoyed. 

"I worry. Is there something wrong with that?" 

"No, no, of course not." Javi hurried "I'm just… surprised, that's all."

Yuzuru nodded, biting his lower lip and turning his gaze away. He knew what Javi was talking about; it wasn’t really their thing, to hang out. They hadn’t really talked about injuries earlier either, keeping that aspect private. But it was different, now, somehow, in a way Yuzuru couldn’t really name.

“But thank you for coming.” Javi smiled, his eyes honest “It means a lot.” 

Yuzuru shrugged, a bit awkward, and suddenly he felt an urge to go, now that he made sure that Javi was alive and kind of well, but before he could open his mouth, Javi spoke again.

“So maybe you’d like to stay here? I can be a good host and prepare you tea, since you made one for me?”

“I’m good, thank you.” Yuzuru said politely “But I can stay.”

“Thanks.” Javi said and then suppressed a yawn “Uh, sorry.”

“Tired?”

“Well I didn’t sleep too well, but what’s new.” Javi chuckled humorlessly and Yuzuru blinked rapidly, putting that sentence for later to analyze “Uh- uh, I can feel this medicine kicking in.”

“Mom says it’s the best.”

“Mhh.” Javi mumbled, fitting himself against the pillows and resting his head back “I’m sorry for the weird position but my head weighs million kilos.”

“Sure.” Yuzuru hummed and then he couldn’t stop himself from asking “Javi, why are you alone, here?”

“Hmm?” Javi looked at him, confused “Why am I living alone?”

“Yes. Without parents.”

“Well they couldn’t afford giving up one job just to move with me around the world. But I managed, so it’s all good.” 

Javi was smiling, but there were some strained lines around his eyes and Yuzuru had to fight the urge to reach and smooth them with his fingertips.

He wasn’t sure what was going on, and why he was feeling such a flood of warm feelings towards his teammate, but it was… pretty nice. He always liked Javi, but it was maybe the first time he felt such a strong urge to take care of him. Maybe it was the first time ever he felt like he wanted to take care of anyone. 

“What- ow!” he yelped, his question interrupted by a cat jumping into his lap “Hey, I didn’t see you here.” he muttered, gently caressing soft fur.

“Ah, and Effie made an appearance, ungrateful creature.” Javi complained, shifting a little and pressing his feet against Yuzuru’s thigh “When she’s hungry she won’t let me live, but if I want to cuddle she disappears.”

“She’s cute.” Yuzuru cooed and Effie meowed approvingly, curling into a ball on his knees.

“I like cute stuff.” Javi murmured absently and when Yuzuru glanced at him he saw that he had troubles with keeping his eyes open “If I fall asleep and you want to leave, could you grab the spare key, it’s hanging next to the front door? I don’t exactly trust all my neighbours.”

“Sure.” Yuzuru said and Javi fixed his eyes on him, his gaze a bit blurred but full of fondness.

“You’re smiling.” he said suddenly, his voice muffled and smile bright “I can see it in your eyes.”

Yuzuru felt a warm spark running up his spine and he took his mask off for a moment, smiling widely.

“Yeah.” Javi muttered, his eyes closing “That’s what I like.”

A moment later he was asleep and felt like he was about to have some sort of epiphany, and it was probably the worst place and time, and he tried to put it in some box inside his head and put it away for later.

“Okay, Effie.” he said, picking the cat up and putting her next to Javi so she curl against his side “You keep him warm, I need to go.”

Honestly, his schedule was kind of ruined, and he didn’t mind that much, but there was still stuff to be done. He stood up and looked down at Javi, wrapped in sweater and blankets, looking calm and relaxed, and his heart did a weird thing inside his chest. So without much thinking, he reached to brush Javi’s curls and the leaning to press his lips to his forehead, the skin hot and dry. 

“Get some rest.” he whispered, feeling a bit embarrassed about that gesture, but also weirdly excited, like while learning a new element. 

Maybe he just learned something new indeed, and he would for sure learn more. 

He couldn’t help but hope Javi would be a part of that process.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!


End file.
